forthepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Oliver
Seth Oliver is one of the new Assistant US Attorneys at the US District Court for the Southern District of New York. History Swearing-in Ceremony On the day he was set to be sworn in as a new AUSA, Seth arrived at the courthouse early and joined the group of attorneys already there waiting, including his girlfriend, Allison, and her roommate, Sandra. They was steadily joined by the other new attorneys. At eight, Leonard Knox came in and walked into the courtroom, despite Kate Littlejohn informing him that Sandra had arrived there first to wait. Inside the court room, Tina Krissman introduced herself and had the two sides sit on opposite sides, knowing they wouldn't want to sit together. She then explained to them what would be happening and introduced Nicholas Byrne, who gave a speech about their work and swore them all in.Pilot, 1x01 First Case After meeting Roger Gunn, Seth was assigned his first case, a terrorism case. He went to Kate to ask a question, but she asked him if he was something he was just too lazy to look up himself, so he backed off. She then said it wouldn't be his case for long, so he shouldn't worry about it. He went to Roger's office, where Leonard was talking about getting their cases switched, because Seth's case was more complex and Leonard was more capable of handling it. Seth said he would work that much harder to win it, but Roger didn't buy it and traded their cases, which led to Seth being on the case of Madeline Locarno, who was accused of insider trading via her ex-husband, who traded stocks and made a little over $9000 on a merger between the company Madeline worked for and another. He was surprised in court to find himself up against his girlfriend, Allison. After Allison and her client wouldn't make a deal, Seth filed additional charges against her to put the pressure on them, but privately told Allison he wasn't going to prosecute them. In order to win her case, Allison revealed this to the judge, which got the case dismissed. As a result of his actions, he was put on probation. He then went home and told Allison he was leaving. He packed his belongings and left her apartment.Pilot, 1x01 Opioid Crisis When Douglas Delap put pressure on Roger to find an opioid case to prosecute, he handed the responsibility off to Kate and Seth. Seth wanted to find a hole in by searching their homes for any evidence they didn't hide as carefully as their offices. They interrupted Byrne's dinner to try to get a warrant to search the houses. He declined their office and called it a lazy strategy. Kate then insisted they'd do it their way. She looked through the financial records of all the doctors and found one who didn't have a housekeeper on payroll like the others, despite having money and a large house. They believed he had an undocumented immigrant working for him and wanted to use that as leverage to get him to plead guilty to the opioid charges. Kate and Seth parked outside his house and watched as Margo Elata came out. They brought her in and asked her about how she was paid and employed. She revealed that it went far beyond being undocumented. He was holding her passport hostage and forcing her to work for very low wages. They also learned that he was using her information to help launder money for a drug cartel. After he was arrested, they asked Judge Byrne to support their attempt to get money allocated for Margo from the money that was seized from Dr. Rollins.Rahowa, 1x02 Kappler-Hays After hearing that kids from his hometown elementary school were getting sick because a nearby plant was leaking chemicals into the ground water, Seth decided to pursue a case against the company responsible, which was headquartered in New York. After meeting with Todd Hardart, who was from the firm Seth used to work for, Seth decided to file charges against the CEO, Jack Lewis, specifically. He tried to make a deal that involved Jack serving jail time, but after the charges were filed and Jack was arrested, they refused to negotiate any deal and instead, the case went to trial. At the trial, Todd discredited all Seth's witnesses, leaving him worried about his chances. Then he found the secretary that Jack had fired and thrown bacon at and she testified that no memo went through the company without Jack's approval and the memo in question, which referenced the leaking chemicals and need to invest money into repairs and upgrades, had checkmarks in his own handwriting. The jury returned a guilty verdict.The Library Fountain, 1x04 Rodrigo Puente Seth was assigned to prosecute Rodrigo Puente, who was arrested for transporting 57 grams of meth in his backpack. When Judge Byrne heard the case, he said he didn't like it and wouldn't sentence Rodrigo to ten years, the mandatory minimum. He sent Seth back to reconsider the charges. When Seth came back with the same case, Byrne asked to meet with Roger. He couldn't convince Roger to budge either, so he said he'd instruct the jury about the mandatory minimum. To prevent that, Seth filed a writ. The jury ultimately returned a guilty verdict and after giving a speech, Byrne reluctantly sentenced Rodrigo to the minimum ten years.World's Greatest Judge, 1x05 ATF Meeting Seth had a meeting with the ATF in which he tried to convince them to make an arrest, saying they had enough to prosecute him. He brought Kate into the meeting with him, but she ended up siding with the ATF, much to his disappointment.Everybody's a Superhero, 1x06 Caz Murray Seth was assigne to prosecute Caz Murray, who was arrested and charged with making threats against the president when she posted a picture of herself pointing a gun at a picture of the president. Then she later posted that she was locked and loaded and coming for the president. She claimed she meant with her tongue. Sandra and Seth met to try to make a deal, but the meeting was cut short. Seth uncovered that Caz had entered a lottery to get front-row tickets to see the president speak. Seth offered three years of probation, no longer tagging the president on social media, and not being allowed within five miles of the president. Caz happily accepted the deal.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 Kool & Klean wHen Jay discovered that his father had been taken in by a scam, he asked Seth to look into the company to see if they were doing anything prosecutable. Seth looked into it, but found nothing illegal.Flippity-Flop, 1x08 Senate Seat Roger assigned Kate, Leonard, and Seth to look into Bill Shales, who was accused to trying to sell a senate seat. This was rushed when they learned an article was coming out at nine that evening about the case, which would give Shales time to destroy the evidence and they were unable to stop it or get Byrne to grant an injunction to stop it. They then brought in the aides, who refused to turn on their boss and only took shots at each other. When Seth started to suspect Shales' Chief of Staff, Tim Klein, wasn't as close to Shales as it appeared, he suggested they should bring him in. They offered him immunity in exchange for his help. He called Shales and said the FBI had shown up at his house asking about the senate seat, but Shales revealed nothing on the call. They were disappointed until Shales called back on Tim's burner phone that Shales had given him and told Tim to destroy all evidence of his wrongdoing. Shales was arrested for obstruction of justice and Roger took the AUSAs out for drinks.Extraordinary Circumstances, 1x09 Personality Relationships Romantic Allison Adams Allison was Seth's girlfriend and at the same time his opponent in court as they work for opposite sites. This created drama between them when she revealed something he'd said outside of court to a judge, which resulted in his case against her client being dismissed and him being put on probation.Pilot, 1x01 Allison believed it was just a fight, so she asked Seth to come back. He said that he was tired of her being in control of everything and wasn't coming back.Rahowa, 1x02 Despite their breakup, Seth went to Allison for her advice on the case against Jack Lewis. She helped him out, but after he won the case, he went to her and apologized, saying it wasn't fair to lean on her after leaving her.The Library Fountain, 1x04 After time apart, Seth began to realize he still had feelings for Allison. He went to her with the feelings, but she chose Toby Mahler instead of him.This is What I Wanted to Say, 1x10 Familial Friendship After breaking up with Allison, he moved into an airbnb with a podiatry student named Ezra.Rahowa, 1x02 After some initial difficulties, Seth negotiated new terms allowing him to use the shower if he got into the bathroom by five AM.18 Miles Outside of Roanoke, 1x03 He moved out and got his own apartment. When the apartment needed some repairs, he stayed with Jay Simmons at Jay's parents' house. The stay reminded him he loved having company at his place and he invited Jay to move in with him, an offer Jay gladly accepted as he had come to realize it was time to move away from his parents. Professional Roger Gunn Roger is the Chief of the Criminal Division in the U.S. Attorney’s Office, overseeing the newest lawyers in his department. Career Seth is an Assistant US Attorney. Notes and Trivia *He cried during La La Land.Pilot, 1x01 *As a teenager, he was into meteorology and magic.18 Miles Outside of Roanoke, 1x03 *He went to Carver Elementary School in Lincoln, Nebraska.The Library Fountain, 1x04 *He prefers Rocky IV to the first one because Rocky wins.The Library Fountain, 1x04 *He dislikes California.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 *Otters are his favorite animal.Flippity-Flop, 1x08 *He likes Robin Roberts.This is America, 2x02 Gallery 1x01SethOliver.png 1x02SethOliver.png 1x03SethOliver.png 1x04SethOliver.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Seth-centric or are otherwise very informative about his life: *The Library Fountain *Minimum Continuing Legal Education Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Lawyers